The Twelve Days of Winter Veil
by Similyn
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore wanted to put on a Winter Veil Concert. What could go wrong?  One-shot fun. :


_Author's Note: I had to add Gelbin Mekkatorque's part in. I kinda 'overlooked' him. (bada bing)  
>Gelbin: I heard that!<br>Sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>The 12 days of Winter Veil<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Starring<em>:  
><em>Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Varian Wrynn, Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore, Velen, Muradin Bronzebeard, Falstad Wildhammer, Moira Thaurissan, Gelbin Mekkatorque, Genn Greymane, Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker, Thrall, Aggra, Garrosh Hellscream, Sylvannas Windrunner, Vol'jin, Jastor Gallywix, Lor'Themar Theron, Baine Bloodhoof, Hamuul Runetotem<em>

* * *

><p><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: Okay people, places! This is the final dress rehearsal for the Twelve Days of Winter Veil...Short version. We'll be starting with the twelfth day. Okay, go!  
><span>Varian Wrynn<span>: Why are we doing this again?  
><span>Anduin Wrynn<span>: Because Aunt Jaina threatened to freeze our bath water if we didn't.

Everyone: (_Singing half-heartedly_) On the twelfth day of Winter Veil, my true love gave to me:

Everyone: Twelve drummers drumming,

Muradin Bronzebeard and Falstad Wildhammer: We may be short, but we are not toy soldiers! (_pulls at the costumes they are wearing_)  
><span>Gelbin Mekkatorque<span>: Um, I'd like to file an official complaint about these costumes...  
><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: (_glares at him and forms a fireball in her hand_) I can get rid of those costumes right now if you want.  
><span>Gelbin Mekkatorque<span>: Oh my! Well, uh, on second thought, this color goes well with my eyes. Yes, that's it. (_backs away_)  
><span>Lor'Themar Theron<span>: No it doesn't.  
><span>Muradin Bronzebeard and Falstad Wildhammer<span>: _(both nod quickly in agreement with Gelbin_)

Everyone: Eleven pipers piping,

Jaina Proudmoore: Okay...who brought the Piccolo of the Flaming Fire?

Everyone: Ten lords a-leaping,

Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker: I don't care how cold you make my baths! I'm not wearing these tights! (_mumbles)_ They don't match my plated chest piece.  
><span>Lor'Themar Theron<span>: Ooo...What color are they?

Everyone: Nine ladies dancing,

(_cat-calls and whistles at the sight of Jaina, Sylvannas, Tyrande, Aggra, and Moira dancing_)  
><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: (_stops dancing_) _Ladies_, Lor'Themar! It's supposed to be _ladies_ danc- Oh, nevermind.

Everyone: Eight maids a-milking,

Hamuul Runetotem: Get away from me!  
><span>Baine Bloodhoof<span>: Does it _look_ like I have udders?

Everyone: Seven swans a-swimming,

Jaina Proudmoore: Wait. There's only six swans here. Where's the seventh?  
><span>Garrosh Hellscream<span>: (_Burp_) Sorry, I got hungry.  
><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: (_rolls her eyes and sighs_) Fine. I'll just have to go buy another one.

Everyone: Six geese a-laying,

Jaina Proudmoore: Garrosh!  
><span>Garrosh Hellscream<span>: It wasn't me this time!  
><span>Aggra<span>: (_Burp_)

Everyone: Five golden rings,

Jastor Gallywix: (_bites a ring_): Hey! These aren't real gold!  
><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: Of course not! They're only stage props!

Everyone: Four calling birds,

Thrall: (_burp_)  
><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: Adding four more birds to the list.

Everyone: Three French hens,

Velen: (_ushers the hens off the stage_) Go! Run while you still can!  
><span>Genn Graymane<span>: (_transforms into his worgen form_) That's right, run, little birds... (_licks his lips_)

Everyone: Two turtle doves,

Vol'jin: (lowers his bow) I got both wit' one shot!  
><span>Sylvannas Windrunner<span>: Not impressed.  
><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: (_adds another line to the shopping list_)

Everyone: And a partridge in a pear tree!

Malfurion Stormrage: Do I _really_ have to do this?  
><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: Yes! We don't have a partridge. We don't have a pear tree. So we're going to have a stormcrow in the World Tree instead!

* * *

><p><span>Jaina Proudmoore<span>: (_adds ten healing potions to the list as everyone walks off the stage_) I'm going to have the worst headache at the concert tomorrow night.

Anduin Wrynn: It's okay, Aunt Jaina. It's the thought that counts.

Jaina Proudmoore: (_sighs_) All I wanted to do was sing a Winter Veil carol. (_looks up with a bright idea_) Winter Veil Carol! Ooh! We could do that play next! (_looks at Anduin_) You'd make a wonderful Tiny Tim! But who would be Scrooge...

Anduin Wrynn: (_backs away slowly_)

Jaina Proudmoore: (_sees Garrosh walk by_) Garrosh! Oh Garrosh! Have I got the part for you! Wait! Why are you running? Garrosh Hellscream get back here!

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I went to my son's christmas concert yesterday and they sang Twelve Days of Christmas. My silly overactive imagination went into overdrive as I asked myself, "What if...The leaders of Azeroth got together for a winter veil concert..." Oh dear!<em>

_Merry Christmas Everyone!_

:D


End file.
